Magical Girl Pretty Dark Magician Girl
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: If you could be every of the YuGiOh cards? Which one would you be? What would you use your powers for? Save the World or the Whole Cosmos. If you give you the power of any YuGiOh Cards. Which one would you Be? Please R&R.


Magical Girl Pretty Dark Magician Girl

This is my first YuGiOh fic well not with yami, Yugi and the others but a joke we start online is that **If you could be even of the YuGiOh Cards Which one would you be? **My answer of course **Dark Magician Girl**. Please don't Flame me on is story but I would like to know what you think about it, so please can you review it. It a story about me be Dark Magician Girl, Superhero like. _Do save the world... well just my school of course. _Here it is Magical Girl Pretty Dark Magician Girl....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 A Star Is Born

"Hi, I am Yami Chibi Chibi Wyatt. I'm in the 10th grade and I'm in the ESE classes and sometime I'm the only girl in class too but that only a few of them. I love my Classes and my teachers ( yes I think I'm start to like Sarah Ballard. After tell her what I very through of her. We are on start to get a long, with other now. Yeah because That a of my goals to be friends with Sarah Ballard. ) I am just a normal girl well normal if just magical powers is even thing. One day in Vocal Ensemble I, Some people shows up look for Saturn-Moon. And they have the power to freeze time. Everybody in the class was frozen solid and I was the only one who would move. and of course they try to get rid of me. But I was save by is Wand that I called _Latias _well it transform me into the Pretty Dark Magician Girl and now I'm an ESE Girl/ Superhero, my life is a miss. This is my story..."

****

It start...

It a normal B-day in my Vocal Ensemble class, Mrs. Martha Koch was in her office answer the phone call her got and all the students in the class were talk to other. I was talk to my two friends Marina and Lori, I ask them to tell me what they through of is song for the 12th grader Gradation ( This year will be own school first graduation class on May 19, 2004. And Vocal Ensemble will be sing there. So in away I get to see Brandon _the man I Like well love. _Graduation) As I handed Marina the piece of paper with the lyrics **Goodbye.**

__

Goodbye

"No, no, no, no,

No, no, no, no,

No, no, no, no,

Now listen little child, there will come a day,

When you will be able, able to say,

Never mind the pain, or the aggravation,

You know there's a better way for you and me to be,

Look for the rainbow in every storm,

Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me,

Goodbye my friend,

I know you're gone, you said you're gone, 

But I can still feel you here, 

It's not the end, 

Gotta keep it strong,

Before the pain turns into fear,

So glad we made it,

Time will never change it, no, no, no,

No, no, no, no,

Just a little girl, big imagination,

Never letting no one take it away,

Went into the world (into the world) what a revelation,

She found there's a better way, for you and me to be,

Look for the rainbow in every storm,

Find out for certain loves gonna be there for you, You'll always be someone's baby,

Goodbye my friend,

I know you're gone, you said you're gone,

But I can still feel you here, 

It's not the end,

Gotta keep it strong,

Before the pain turns into fear,

So glad we made it,

Time will never change it, no, no, no,

No, no, no, no,

You know its time to say goodbye,

No, no, no, no,

The times when we would play about,

The way we used to scream and shout,

We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way,

Look for the rainbow in every storm,

Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you,

You'll always be someone's baby,

Goodbye my friend,

I know you're gone, you said you're gone,

But I can still feel you here,

It's not the end,

Gotta keep it strong,

Before the pain turns into fear,

So glad we made it,

Time will never, never, ever change it,

No, no, no, no,

You know it's time to say goodbye,

No, no, no, no,

And don't forget you can rely,

No, no, no, no,

You know it's time to say goodbye,

And don't forget on me, you can rely,

No, no, no, no,

I will help you, help you on your way,

I will be with you everyday,

No, no, no, no,

I will be with you everyday,

No, no, no, no,

I will be with you everyday."

"Whoa Yami, you should show that to Mrs. Koch" Lori says as she look up at Yami Chibi Chibi.

"Yeah Yami, Go show is to Mrs. Koch she real like to see it. " was Marina handed the paper back to Yami Chibi Chibi.

"But... I... Well she... work right now."

"Yami, go show it to her." 

"But Marina. I'm... well..."

"You always scared go look show something off when you have too. It the same story ever time."

Yami Chibi Chibi said nothing, just look away. ( You have to know then I'm very shy around people. )

Marina look up that the clock on the wall it readied 1:00 p.m "We have 45 minutes left of school." ( School here start at 7:30 am and end at 1:45 p.m )

"Yes 45 minutes left of school from today." as Yami through her arms up in the air.

"I know school going to be over for today." 

As the class talk and Mrs. Martha Koch come out of her office to get back to sing, Two strange people wear all black through a time ball that had the power to freeze time. As Everybody in the room was frozen solid, but Yami Chibi Chibi. 

As Yami Chibi Chibi fall down try to ran away to get for them. But wait everybody is frozen in time so why was she? 

The two Men saw her ran and try to get her, but Yami Chibi Chibi was to fast from the them ran around it her class room, yell at the top of her lungs. Ask for somebody to help her. Nobody hear the Girl, and at one time one of the men also catch her. 

As Yami Chibi Chibi yell me help. Yami Chibi Chibi can't get catch by the two men. Out of no where a wand hit one of the man and fly over to Yami Chibi Chibi. 

Yami Chibi Chibi look at the wand for a moment and so the other man came ran up to her, Yami Chibi Chibi grab the wand and it transform her into the **_Magical Girl Pretty Dark Magician Girl. _**As Yami Chibi Chibi held up the wand it make a shield to protect herself. 

The Man, jump back and look at the girl it was her the one who they had to get rid of, Magical Girl Pretty Dark Magician Girl. As he and the other man on the ground got up and get attack her together, but fault. 

"So you the Magical Girl."

"Pretty Dark Magician Girl."

"Shout, Pink Heart Ache!" 

A voice said to the girl. The Girl look around wound wear the voice was come from. "Shout out Pink Heart Ache." 

At is time the *~ NEW ~* Magical Girl did not know what to do, As the two man came ran up to her. The girl held out the wand and shout "Pink Magic Heart Ache."

Is of course got rid of the two man in all black. But something was not right her classmates, her teacher were stand frozen solid. As the Magical Girl walk up to Brandon Weltz. _[ The Man who she had a crust on ] _Frozen Solid as ice the girl could help but cry from her classmate, teacher Mrs. Martha Koch, her two best friends in Vocal Enesmble and the man who she was head over heel from for. Gone... Gone Forever and she did not know why. Just because they were looking from her or the Magical girl who her had become. 

"Oh Brandon. Brandon, Please wake up. Open your eyes my love, Please."

As Yami Chibi Chibi cried on he shoulder, she could not help feeling the lost of her classmates, her two best friends Marina and Lori, Teacher Mrs. Martha Koch and ever the man who she love. As Yami Chibi Chibi cried on Brandon's shoulder, was she look in his eyes, she felt her lips get close to his lips and in a that moment, Yami Chibi Chibi's lips when kiss the man who she was crazy from. Love, turn red, make her want to be with him every minute of her life. 

As Yami Chibi Chibi pull away from the kiss, she could not believe what she had just done. As her face start to turn bight red, her look away from he's soft brown eyes frozen. 

__

Oh my... what did I just to now. I kiss the man who I never could tell my feelings too. How could I just kiss him like that.

Yami Chibi Chibi put her hands over her mouth think it was wrong but it something she always want to do, To kiss Brandon Weltz.

As a tear ran down her, a wave of light form under her feet. Yami Chibi Chibi wish that her Friends, Classmates, teacher and even Brandon was back to normal. 

As the pink wave of light cover the room. The class was come back to life. the Magic of Yami Chibi Chibi's tear make life come back to the ones her loved. Brandon came back to life he saw the a Magical girl stand in front of him. 

"Who are you? I don't think I ever saw your face before. What your name?"

Yami Chibi Chibi look at him, her face turn bright red again.

"Well... What your name?"

Yami Chibi Chibi just look in to is he's eyes so care, so loving. Yami Chibi Chibi hear the voice that was call to her early " Pretty Dark Magician Girl. You are ..."

Pretty Dark Magician Girl just looking in to his eyes.

"I'm... I'm... I am Pretty Dark Magician Girl."

"Pretty Dark Magician Girl. Thank You for save my life. Magical Girl Pretty Dark Magician Girl thank you!"

Pretty Dark Magician Girl's face was bight red.

"It oh okay, I'm glad to help."

"I guess you like my angel send from heaven to protect me."

Pretty Dark Magician Girl quilt Kiss Brandon on the cheek before ran off.

Marina and Lori watch was that girl kiss Brandon, Pretty Dark Magician Girl past by them as she ran out the door. After she was gone Marina and Lori ran up to Brandon.

"Brandon, Who was that girl?"

"Yeah what her name?" 

Brandon off in a daydream for a moment then saw Marina hit him on the arm ( not hard of course. )

"That was a Magical Girl..." Brandon eyes were just look at the door her ran out off.

"Hello Earth to Brandon. Can you hear me?" 

At is time Marina was get up set with him. 

"Oh I'm sorry Marina but that girl save my.. our lives."

"What?!"

" That girl was... Magical Girl called Pretty Dark Magician Girl."

"Magical Girl?"

"Pretty Dark Magician Girl?"

"Brandon, are you lose it?"

"No, She real is a Magical Girl, PRETTY DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" 

Marina and Lori step back, because they never saw Brandon yell before.

"Oh okay Brandon, Com' down."

"So our school as a Magical Girl protect it now."

"I guess... or maybe just to protect is class."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Pretty Dark Magician Girl. She was try to find a spot to hind for people.

"Pretty Dark Magician Girl, the Magical Girl"

It was that voice Yami Chibi Chibi keep hear.

"Who are you? Show you self to me NOW."

Hold out the wand. In front of her a person start to form right in front of Yami Chibi Chibi. This woman was different some how long sliver hair the symbol of the sun in the middle of forhead.

"I am Lady Galaxia! Rule of the Cosmos."

"What?! Rule of Cosmos?! NO away."

"It it true, Yami Chibi Chibi and I need you help."

"My help???"

"Yes... you! A great evil is come to rid of the whole Cosmos and I need you help Small Lady."

"Great Evil?...You mean those to guys?"

"They work for him, they were search for you and the Evil's son."

"He son..."

"Yes, He son get help him get rid of life it self. Yami Chibi Chibi I need your help. Why I choose you is because of your powers..."

"My powers..."

"Yes, I knew that I could transform you in to a Magical Girl. Please Yami Chibi Chibi, I need your help to get rid of is great evil once and for all. Please help me."

Yami Chibi Chibi looking is to Lady Galaxia, and she knew she had to help in someway.

"What do I have to do?"

"Find the Great Evil's Son and..."

"Right. I think I can do that." 

"Thank You Small Lady Yami Chibi Chibi. If you need to ever transform hold up the wand and shout **PRETTY MUTATION TRANSFORM ME INTO DARK MAGICIAN GIRL**." 

"REAL, oh okay but how do I get to normal?"

"Just shout out **MAGICAL RECALL**. I know you won't fault me. Goodbye Small Lady."

As Lady Galaixa was gone before Yami Chibi Chibi could ask her other question.

"Do I have Magical Frien... I guess I just have to find out myself."

Yami Chibi Chibi standing they. Then remember she had Vocal Emesmble class now. Hold up the wand and said.

"Magical Recall."

As Pretty Dark Magician Girl when into the wand she got back her normal clothes. Yami Chibi Chibi ran all the away back to Vocal Emesmble Class when she walk in the whole class even Mrs. Martha Koch was talk about the magical Girl who saved their life. 

Marina and Lori came ran up to Yami Chibi Chibi and ask her if her had seen the magical Girl.

Of course she did because she was the Magical Girl but Yami Chibi Chibi could not ever tell her friends that she was Pretty Dark Magician Girl. 

"Did you see the Magical Girl, Yami!"

"She name is Pretty Dark Magician Girl, Did you see her."

"No I didn't see her I was in the bathroom. But her name is Pretty Dark Magician Girl."

Marina and Lori look at Yami Chibi Chibi like how could you be in the bathroom in a time like this.

"Ladies, Can you please take your seat and we all can start about is NEW Magical Girl.

Marina, Lori and Yami Chibi Chibi toke their seat and the class start to get out when Mrs. Koch says...

"So who knows what is NEW Girl looks like?"

The whole time of class which was only 20 minutes everybody in class talk about Pretty Dark Magician Girl and how she kiss Brandon. 

The bell for the end of class ringing and the students grab their stuff and left to go home.

__

Just when I think I'm going to have a normal life is had been.

Yami Chibi Chibi was the last one out of the classroom. 

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think of is story please R&R. thank you from yami chibi chibi (or Pretty Dark Magician Girl ) This story has 5 type to it, their are...Romance, Drama, Action/ Adventure, Horror, Supernatural, Suspense and Fantasy.


End file.
